Black Panther (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * * ** ** Unnamed tribesmen * ** Antagonists: * * * * ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * * Grace Jones * * Wakandan Tribes ** Golden Tribe ** River Tribe ** Mining Tribe ** Merchant Tribe * Alice * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * * ** *** ** *** * ** *** **** *** **** *** * * ** *** ** ** ** China *** * ** *** ** *** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = T'Challa returns home to take his place as king of the isolated, technologically advanced nation of Wakanda. However, his mettle as both king and Black Panther is tested when an old enemy returns, drawing him into a conflict that puts the fate of Wakanda and the world at stake. | Cast = * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa ** Ashton Tyler as young Black Panther * Michael B. Jordan as Killmonger / Erik Stevens / N'Jadaka ** Seth Carr as young Killmonger * Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia ** Lidya Jewett as young Nakia * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross * Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Angela Bassett as Queen Ramonda * Forest Whitaker as Zuri ** Denzel Whitaker as young Zuri * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue * Florence Kasumba as Ayo * Sterling K. Brown as Prince N'Jobu * John Kani as King T'Chaka ** Atandwa Kani as young T'Chaka * Sydelle Noel as Xoliswa * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes * Stan Lee as a gambler * Isaach De Bankolé as River Tribe elder * Connie Chiume as Mining Tribe elder * Dorothy Steel as Merchant Tribe elder * Danny Sapani as Border Tribe elder Marija Abney, Janeshia Adams-Ginyard, Maria Hippolyte, Marie Mouroum, Jénel Stevens, Zola Williams, Christine Hollingsworth, and Shaunette Renée Wilson, portray members of the Dora Milaje. Nabiyah Be was originally announced to be portraying Tilda Johnson, but was credited as Linda in the final film. | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * This film's original release date was November 3, 2017, but when Marvel announced plans for Spider-Man: Homecoming, they pushed it back to July 6, 2018 and Thor: Ragnarok took its original release date. The film was later moved forward to its current release date, with Ant-Man and the Wasp taking its previous one. * Filming for this film started by January 21, 2017, and wrapped on April 19, 2017. * On February 9, 2018, Interscope Records released a soundtrack for this film titled Black Panther: The Album, which was curated by Kendrick Lamar and his record label Top Dawg Entertainment. | Trivia = * The release date for this film was during Black History Month. * Black Panther's main costume for this film was designed by Adi Granov, who had previously designed the main armor for the 2008 film Iron Man. * Early into the film's development, director Ryan Coogler and co-writer Joe Robert Cole considered having Elijah Bradley be part of its cast of characters. The idea ended up going away in favor of focusing on Wakanda even more. }} * Director Ryan Coogler is a fan of the Spider-Man villain Kraven the Hunter, and early into the film's development requested to have him in it, but was denied. }} * Initially, Coogler went back and forth on the order of the scenes set in Oakland and the UN. He settled on ending the movie with the scene in Oakland both to serve as a book-end and because of its bigger emotional impact. }} * The wardrobe worn by T'Challa, Okoye and Nakia during their undercover mission in Busan references the colors of the Pan-African flag. T'Challa is dressed in black, Okoye in red, and Nakia in green. In that very same scene, Ulysses Klaue's vest is blue, representing colonialism. }} Gallery Images Black Panther (film) promo 001.jpg|Black Panther characters Black Panther (film) poster 018.jpg|Dolby Cinema poster Black Panther (film) poster 019.jpg|IMAX poster Black Panther (film) poster 020.jpg|IMAX poster Black Panther (film) poster 021.jpg|RealD 3D poster Black Panther (film) poster 022.jpg|International poster Videos Trailers Black Panther Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer BLACK PANTHER Official International Trailer 1 (2018) Marvel Superhero Movie HD Marvel's BLACK PANTHER Trailer 3 Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Rise TV Spot Teasers Marvel Studio's Black Panther - All-Star TV Clip Marvel Studio's Black Panther - King TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Entourage TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Kinetic Energy Film Clip Marvel Studios' Black Panther - War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Let's Go TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - It's A Set Up Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Pray Marvel Studios' Black Panther - In 10 Days Featurettes Marvel Studios' Black Panther - From Page to Screen Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Good to Be King Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Warriors of Wakanda Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Wakanda Revealed Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet | Links = *Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios